Duncan Brannan
Duncan Brannan is an American fine arts consultant, freelance writer, speaker and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Saiji Tatemiya *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Thomas Wagner *Baccano! (2009) - Denkura (ep7) *Baki the Grappler (2006) - Takagi (ep19), Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Takao Kawafuji, Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Priest (ep4) *Blue Gender (2002) - Man#1 (ep5) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Robot (ep12), Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2008) - Jean *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT (2003-2008) - Dr. Myuu, Monster (ep16), Scholar Bot, Scientist Robot (ep21), Scorpion (ep15), Zoonama, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Sharpner (ep2) *Dragon Ball Z (2002) - Babidi, Commander (ep251), Sharpner, Smitty *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Sharpner *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Kasuga Nozaki *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Nakamura *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Slicer Younger Brother/Number 48, Wilson (ep24), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Lieutenant General Fox, Slicer Young Brother/Number 48 (ep8), Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Genjuro Rindou, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Bernardo *Handa-kun (2016) - Takao Kawafuji (Announced) *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Third *Karneval (2014) - Murano (ep10), Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Luscinia Hāfez *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2011-2016) - Mr. 3/'Galdino', Sarquiss, Shepherd, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Akira Kitazawa *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Shichiroji *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Additional Voices *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Lord Brecker (Announced) *Soul Eater (2010) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Rigoro Dedri (ep10) *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Shougo Sato 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Mr. 3/Galdino 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Sharpner *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - SWORD Comm Officer 2 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Dagmyer Mesut Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 (1999) - Chuck E. Cheese Video Games 'Video Games' *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Red Ribbon Army 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Giant Octopus, King Nikochan, Murasaki *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Murasaki *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Babidi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Babidi *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Babidi *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Babidi, Sharpner Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (60) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2020. Category:American Voice Actors